


to glory born

by misura



Category: Gangs of New York (2002)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[two boys kissing]</p>
            </blockquote>





	to glory born

Amsterdam kisses him the way Johnny's seen him kiss Jenny the other night: more hate than love, and more anger than lust, even though both feelings are there, and Johnny wastes two, three heartbeats wondering if this is what makes men great: this all-consuming passion that leaves no place for fear or doubt or even the smallest glimmer of anything resembling mercy.


End file.
